Save me
by BekahAM
Summary: He will always be there to save her, no matter what. In turn, she saves him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Caroline looked at her phone. She had listened to Klaus's voice message over and over. How lively and fun New Orleans sounded. Then he had come and saved the day again by giving Damon his blood. They had talked after graduation and he had given her the best gift ever. He could have given her that First class ticket to New Orleans just has he had said, but instead he gave her Tyler, Tyler was free. Then he had basically told her he would wait for her, however long it took.

That was more of a gift to her than anything. She didn't think anyone had cared for her as much Klaus did, not even Tyler.

A few days after Tyler had gotten back, things just weren't the same. He longed to be with his pack. She couldn't help but only view him as a friend anymore.

Carolines POV

"Ty, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" I asked, seeing the sad look in his eyes as he turned to face me.

"What is it, Care?" He asked quickly, getting almost annoyed.

"Tyler, I want you to go be with your pack. I know you feel the pull." I said, not really looking him in the eyes.

"What? If I go, Caroline, they want me to be their Alpha. I won't ever get to see you." I looked at him with sad eyes but turned away quickly. "Wait- Caroline, are you breaking up with me? It's Klaus isn't it?" I shot a look at him.

"No, Ty, I just don't feel the same anymore." I told him truthfully. He started laughing a sort of creepy laugh and I began to be a little afraid.

"I knew this would happen, Matt told me how close you guys got while I was away, running for my life, from HIM." His eyes turned the bright shade of yellow, and I began to back away from him.

"No, TYLER. It's not about Klaus, I swear!" I knew he had an anger problem and he had already bit me once in my life, but this time Klaus was too far away to save me. I was scared.

"You say that Caroline, but we all know the truth." He said angrily. I flashed into the woods as fast as I could, living on bunnies didn't give me enough strength to be faster than him. Within seconds he had me pinned up to a tree, one of the branches in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain. "I loved you Caroline, but you fell for the enemy. Deliver this little message to him. I can get to him where it hurts the most." He said right before he bit my neck and flashed away at vampire speed.

He had planned this, only to get back at Klaus. He used me and now had left me to die. I could feel the poison running through my veins as I slid myself off of the tree branch that had left a hole in my left shoulder. As I stumbled away, I could hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I had completely forgotten it was even there.

 _"Hello?"_ I said with as much energy as I could muster.

" ** _Caroline? Caroline what's wrong, love?"_** It was Klaus. How did he know to call me? My sight was beginning to fade in and out.

" _Klaus, Ty- Tyler b-bit me."_ I tried to say but I was crying and in so much pain. I could hear a loud growl from the other end of the phone.

" ** _Caroline, go to my home, I will be there as soon as possible. Caroline, can you hear me?"_** Everything was fading fast.

" _It hurts so much, you aren't going to make it in time."_ I said as I fell to the ground, crying, no longer able to move.

 ** _"Caroline, Caroline? CAROLINE?!"_** I heard him scream as I drifted off to another place, unable to answer.

KLAUS POV

 ** _"Caroline, Caroline? CAROLINE?!"_** I yelled through the phone, but no answer. I feared the worst, but I could still feel that she was alive. It would take time for the poison to spread through her body. She must have been hurt in another way as well. All I could think about was killing the mutt in several different ways. I was already on the jet before I even talked to her. I had felt this strange sensation, making me fear that something had happened. A gut feeling, which is why I called to begin with. I picked up my phone again and began dialing.

 ** _"Elijah, brother, are you still in Mystic Falls?"_** I asked quickly.

 _"Yes, Niklaus, what is the urgency in the matter of which you are calling me?"_ He answered as always being himself.

 ** _"Find Caroline, now. She is injured and was bit by Tyler. I need you to bring her to the house immediately, I will be there in 30 mins. Brother, I can't lose her, please."_** I had never begged for a life to be saved until now. I couldn't live without my light.

 **"** _I will find her, Niklaus."_ He said as he hung up.

I couldn't help but feel as if the jet was flying too slow. A 30 minute flight felt like years. As soon as the plane landed, I had taken off in a flash and was at the house within seconds.

"Elijah, where is she?" I asked urgently. I could smell the mixture of blood and werewolf venom.

"In your room, she is still unconscious." He said and in a fraction of a second I was in my room, staring at my light, laying on my own bed, her skin pale, blue veins spreading out from the wound on her neck and a large blood stained wound in her shoulder. I walked over and picked her up, holding her on my lap as I sat back down on my bed.

I bit into my wrist and put it up to her mouth, but she didn't move. I could hear the faltering slow heartbeat coming from her chest. I got enough blood in her mouth to heal the werewolf bite, but she was still not drinking. She needed to drink to heal.

I decided a different approach was necessary. I pulled her up to where her face was in the crook of my neck, where the vampire in her would sense the blood running through my veins immediately. As I hoped, I felt her get closer to my neck and start to stir. Within seconds I felt her sharp fangs pierce my neck as she began to drink. The sensation of her pulling the blood from my veins was beyond incredible. I had never experienced such an emotion before in my thousand years. I had never let anyone drink from my neck. I felt even more of a connection to her than I had ever felt before. I let her take as much as she needed, and she pulled away, slowly opening her eyes.

"Klaus, you came." She said innocently as she looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Of course I did, love." I said.

"How did you know?" She asked, confused.

"I had a feeling that you were in trouble, a strange sensation, and I was already on my jet on the way here when I called you." I said truthfully.

"Strange. But thank you. How many times now have you saved my life?" She asked laughing.

"Caroline, I would gladly save your life everyday for the rest of eternity, so there is no need for thanks." I smirked at her.

"Is Mr. Big Bad Hybrid going soft?" she asked smiling.

"No, I am not. In fact, I believe I have someone I need to kill." I said, instantly changing the mood.

"Klaus, he told me that this was supposed to be a message to you." She said, quietly.

"What did he say, love?" I asked, already ready to go find him.

"He said that he could get to you where it hurts the most. He was using me to get to you." She said, making my blood boil. I growled low.

"Caroline, please don't try to stop me this time. He tried to kill you. He used you to get to me. I have to kill him. I can't lose you." I said quietly, looking away from her.

"Klaus, I'm not going to try to stop you. He tried to kill me, has tried to kill you endless times. I don't agree with death being a punishment, but for this once I will not ask you to spare him. I only ask that you stay with me until I heal before you go out and find him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Caroline, I will stay as long as you wish, however, if I may ask, what started this?" I asked cautiously.

"I broke up with him." She said in a quiet voice. I was shocked. She begged for me to let him come back then she breaks things off?

"I thought you wanted him back?" I asked curiously.

"I did, but the more time he was back the stranger it felt to be with him. I kept thinking about what you said to me after graduation. And it was true, he was my first love, but I feel like that chapter in my life was over when you sent him away. Then I kept listening to the voicemail you left me, and the more I listened to it, the more I realized that my life doesn't need to be centered around Mystic Falls anymore." She said, looking up at me. As I listened, my undead heart skipped a few beats.

"Caroline, love, you deserve to see the world, be part of it. Just tell me what you want." I said sternly, shifting her on my lap for her to see me better.

"I want someone who will put me first over anything, someone who will love me unconditionally as I am and not want me to change. Someone who will let me stand my ground but protect me if I need it. Klaus, when I was unconscious, I had a vision, and it showed me everything I want in life. And no matter how hard I have tried to stop it or deny it, it just keeps getting stronger." My heart almost stopped.

"What is it, Caroline?" I asked in a stern voice, not sure of what her answer would be.

"You, Niklaus Mikaelson, I want you. I have tried to deny it for too long. No matter what your past is, I can see that you have changed. I know you will put me first, that you will protect me but still let me fight. When I was unconscious, I saw you. You kept me alive. I want you to show me the world, show me life, show me love." I almost could not comprehend what I was hearing. She wanted me. I felt a tear escape my eye as I looked down at her in awe. My light, my goddess, my savior.

"You forgot one thing, love." I smirked. She looked at me curiously.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You know that I will love you unconditionally as you are, for eternity. Caroline, I have waited so long to hear these words from you. And I stand by my words that I said after your graduation. You had your first love, I intend to be your last. I don't want this to just be another chapter, Caroline, I want this to be the rest of the book. Forever, Caroline. You don't have to make up your mind now, just know that if you aren't ready for that, I will wait however long you need." I said truthfully.

"Klaus, I'm telling you that I've made up my mind. I want you forever. I want you to be my last love, and I have already made you wait enough. Now stop doubting me and kiss me already." I did as she asked. I kissed her with everything I had. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. I pulled away and knew I was smiling like an idiot. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked laughing.

"No, my love, it means you are my Queen." I said as I picked her up and ran at vamp speed with her to my studio room. I placed her on the couch and walked over to where my safe was hidden in the wall behind one of my portraits. I took out the small box that I had been waiting to give her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"No, my love, it means you are my Queen." I said as I picked her up and ran at vamp speed with her to my studio room. I placed her on the couch and walked over to where my safe was hidden in the wall behind one of my portraits. I took out the small box that I had been waiting to give her._

"Caroline, love, I have been waiting to give this to you until you knew for sure that you chose me." I said as I opened the box to reveal a very special ring. The ring I had made by hand and Ayanna spelled for me to give to my bride as a human. She had put an eternal protection spell on it, so that whomever wore it would be protected from the supernatural, almost like the Gilbert rings without the side effects and it had still worked on a supernatural being. The ring was a thousand years old.

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked hesitantly. I smiled at her.

"Not if you don't want me to, love. I simply was offering it to you as a promise. A promise that I will be by your side forever. Always and forever. I made this ring a thousand years ago, as a human. The witch, Ayanna Bennett, spelled it for eternal protection, even for the supernatural. All of my siblings had one. We were to give them to whomever we chose to be our bride, but we were turned before any of that could take place. I hope you will accept this gift of mine, since you have had a habit of giving them back to me." I laughed. I could see a tear slip down her cheek as I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. I lifted her chin to look at me and I was beginning to get a little worried.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong?" I asked hesitently.

"I just- I love it- it's perfect, _Nik._ " She flung her arms around my neck and began kissing me. She had used my nickname. The one that my family used. I couldn't think of anything I loved to hear more than that. "I accept your promise to me." She said in between kisses.

"And if anyone happens to ask, I will happily say that I'm engaged." She whispered in my ear before flashing away laughing. Had she just accepted my proposal as well? I stood there shocked for a second before I heard her saying 'catch me if you can' flashing in and out of every room in the house. I quickly flashed after her, knowing that I could easily catch her. I finally pinned her against the wall and began kissing her.

"Did I hear you correctly upstairs, or is my old age catching up with me?" I asked laughing.

"I believe you heard me correctly, Mr. Mikaelson. Mystic Falls is known for its people doing crazy things on impulse and it's my turn to get what I want. Not to mention I think that you have waited long enough to be married, old man. Hell, I thought having to wait until my mid-twenties was too long, and you've waited a thousand years." She said, smiling up at me. I couldn't hardly comprehend what she was saying. "I bet that took you by surprise now, didn't it?"

"Sweetheart, you never cease to surprise me. Never in a thousand years on this earth have I been as happy as I am now." I said as I pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her neck as we went. Her blood was calling to me, even more so now then ever before. I could hear the soft moans coming from her mouth as I nipped at her neck without biting it. I ripped her shirt off and she responded by ripping mine off as well. Within seconds the rest of our clothing was on the floor, ripped to shreds.

"Make love to me, Nik" She whispered in my ear and I did as she asked without hesitation. I could feel the bloodlust becoming more powerful and I felt my eyes begin to change color as I licked and kissed her neck. "Bite me, Nik." I looked up to look her in the eyes, making sure thats what she wanted. She smiled and nodded, urging me to go on. I couldn't resist the urge any longer, now that I had permission. I bit into her neck and immediately felt a connection. As I drank her blood, I saw images, felt emotions, all that were not mine. She bit into my neck as well, and in an instant it was the most intimate thing I had ever experienced. I felt her, all of her. Her thoughts, memories, emotions, what her body was feeling, everything. We both climaxed at the same time, as we still drank each others blood. The whole world felt right.

We pulled apart and looked at each other and I looked at her, wondering if she had experienced the same thing. She began to look at my neck funny.

"Whats wrong, love?" I asked, flashing over to the mirror to look. As I looked, I noticed a small tattoo looking mark where she had bit me, I recognized it immediately, it was the rune for light. I looked over to her, noticing her neck as well. It was the rune for hybrid. We had marked each other. I had only ever heard about it from witch folklore.

"Nik, what does this mean?" She asked quickly.

"We've marked each other, love. Think of it as a type of supernatural marriage, the kind that only happens if it is destined to be so. I thought it was folklore until now." I heard a voice and a crash downstairs. I immediately motioned Caroline to be quiet and listen.

"Kol, how many more times are we going to try this?! If it hasn't worked yet, then it probably won't ever work." I heard the voice of the dead Bennett witch coming from the downstairs living room.

"Bonnie, darling, remember what I said, there has to be a balance before it will work. That could happen at any time, that's why we have to keep trying. Would you rather spend the rest of eternity on the other side, or spend how ever long at least trying to be free? I know you want what I want." The unmistakable voice of my dead brother echoed through the house.

My eyes widened and I almost flashed downstairs but Caroline had a hold of my hand to stop me. She looked at me and pointed to the edge of the hallway and did the sign for silent. I nodded and we flashed to the end of the hallway silently, where we could see what was happening but not be seen.

"I'm sorry, Kol, this is just a lot harder to do when you are dead. I'm glad I listened to you after I closed the veil. You have really helped me. I'm sorry I judged you before I knew you." Bonnie said to my brother. I was beyond confused.

"Darling, you could have figured it out without me. You are a very talented witch. And I, too, am glad you decided to give me a chance. We will get through the veil, I promise." I watched my brother envelope the witch in a hug. I had never seen him care, or hug anyone for that matter. But the real question was how were he and the witch alive?

"If we get through, will you still be the same or will you turn your emotions off again? You have been here for me the whole time since I died, I don't want you to leave." Bonnie said to my brother. We listened intently.

"Bonnie Bennett, _when_ we get through, I will never leave you. And I promise to protect you with my undead/dead/undead life. I wont turn them off again, love. I hope you don't get bored with me, darling, because I am not going anywhere." Kol said to the witch. "And there are certain formalities that I would like to explore for a change and things I would like to do before I die again, so..."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Kol Mikaelson?" She laughed.

"Yes, darling. So will you?" He asked.

"Yes. And just so you know, I have things I want to do before I die again as well." She winked at him, and he kissed her. Carolines phone vibrated from the room, and I saw Kol's eyes flash up to where we were. He saw us looking at them, and looked back and forth between Bonnie and us.

"Nik?" Kol asked into the house.

"What are you doing, you know they can't hear us." Bonnie asked him.

"On the contrary, we have heard your whole conversation, what I am wondering is how can we see you?" I said, flashing in front of them. "Kol, brother, I watched you burn." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bonnie!" I heard Caroline scream as she flashed down and nearly tackled the witch in a hug. "Oh, I have missed you soooo much! How are you alive?"

"It worked, it actually worked! Kol, we are alive!" Bonnie yelled excitedly. I looked at Kol and then did something I've never done before, I hugged my brother.

"Something must have happened to create a balance right before we tried it again. Wait, Nik, what is that on your neck?" Kol asked. I had forgotten temporarily about the mark until he had asked.

"Kol, they marked each other, look at Caroline's neck." Bonnie said, pointing out Caroline's mark.

"Well that would create a balance, I would say. I guess the rest of the family is in for a lot of surprises." Kol said, I was confused. How would us marking each other create a balance.

"Kol, what do you mean we created a balance? We've only marked each other." I asked curiously.

"You may want to sit down for this one, Nik, it may be more shocking to you than us randomly coming to life again." Kol motioned to the chair.

"Will you just bloody tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"Nik, only werewolves and their mates can mark each other, and a werewolves mate has to have at least one werewolf gene from someone in their family. They only mark each other when they have conceived an Alpha." Kol said slowly.

"Wait what do you mean, conceived an Alpha?" Caroline asked worriedly. I looked at her then back to my brother.

"It means that you two, are defying all the rules of vampirism, and somehow created a child." Kol said, looking over at Bonnie.

"Nature's loopholes." Bonnie replied to Kol.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I asked them, trying to comprehend what was going on.


End file.
